Commander Virgo
by Fallingthroughthefolds
Summary: Virgos tired of being the maiden and wants to be in charge for once so she sends a request to the Secret Fox guild and Bunny answers.


**Warning!: This ones more physically abusive then Juvia's time with Bunny. Virgo's a forgiving girl but she loves punishing her toys.**

Ps: Bunny and Master Fox (aka me, aka fallingthroughthefolds) are oc's, like its not obvious but whatev.

Thanks again Bunny Senpai for helping me write this! :)

and thanks to mgaa, and BrigitteoO for reviewing my first fan fic it really helps

i hope you guys like this one to but some people just aren't too this kinda stuff... :).

* * *

Bunny and Master Fox stood staring at the job bored of their guild (The Secret Fox) Master Fox reading the jobs out loud to Bunny as Fox helped him decide on which job he should take,

"How about this one, its for Mirajane says she's looking for four boys."

Bunny gave her a startled look, "I can only make two doubles! and it would drain me to fast anyway," He brushed to suggestion off.

"Natsu's looking for a boy,"

"Oops," Bunny ripped the request off the bored,

"That was my last job I forgot to take the request down."

Fox scanned the bored for more requests and found two more that Bunny might like, " Gray and Lyon are look for a shapeshifter."

Bunny shook his head, "No," he said sternly, "I am NOT being Juvia for them again,"

Fox giggled at his sternness but agreed with him, "I honestly don't see why they don't just ask the real Juvia to do it,"

"I don't know either, she's always gushing over how hot they are, I'm surprised that they haven't taken one of her hints yet,"

They both nodded in agreement, "What else is on the bored?" Bunny asked as Fox took down the second request she had found, "This ones from Virgo...you can summon celestial sprits right?"

Bunny looked at Fox like the answer should be obvious, "Yes, I can summon spirits, I have Virgo's key, what's the job say?"

"Ok good...uh it says 'looking for submissive escort, must take abuse both physical and verbal."

"Ok I'll take it."

"Wow?! Really?!" Fox was surprised

"Ya, sounds...interesting, plus charge for something like that is minimum 30,000 jewels, I need the cash."

"Ok it says she'd like to be summoned someplace private like a bedroom or a hotel room, says 'anytime soon would be nice' and then states your name as her key owner."

"Ok I'm heading home than," Bunny grabbed the offer off the bored and started to head home, Fox watching him leave...

***TIME SKIP***

Bunny stood next to his bed holding the key to Virgo's door, after cleaning up, and changing his sheets.

"Open gate of the maiden...Virgo!"

'Ding-Dong' Virgo appeared in front of Bunny. "Yes master how can I help you?"

"I'd like to take you job offer," Bunny said handing her, her own ad.

"Really?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Yup! So... How you want to do this?"

Virgo's features suddenly turned serious

"You will be my toy!" She yelled at him, Bunny jumped back in surprise. "Umm...ok? What do I do?"

"Take off my clothes!" She demanded, "tease me! Make me want my toy!"

Bunny followed Virgo's instructions still surprised by her hostility. He pulled off her dress and starting at her shoulders he began using his hands and mouth to message her body slowly working his way down until he reached the inside of her thighs.

Virgo moaned in pleasure as Bunny made his way down her body, "take off your shirt," she commanded him once he'd reached her thighs. He backed off her and pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the ground next to him.

"Rub your nipples for me... And like it!"

Bunny began to rub and tweak his own nipples as he moaned loudly, Virgo's eyes filling with dominance and lust at the sound of his moans, she could see the bulge form in the front of his pants.

"Enough!" She bellowed, Bunny stopped teasing himself, and Virgo pulled him up against her wrapping one leg around his waist to push his bulge against her. She quickly caught his lips with hers and began to kiss him roughly, he tried to kiss back just as hard.

"Say your my Bunny," she said into his mouth, "I'm your Bunny," he mumbled back. "NO!" Virgo growled breaking the kiss and getting off him, forcing her hand down the front of his pants, grabbing his hard cock, "Say it like you mean it!" She growled at him.

"I-I'm yours!" He said.

"LOUDER!" she yelled pulling on his hard member, making him yelp,

"I'M YOURS!" He yelled.

Virgo gave him a devilish grin, "Good Boy!...Now take off those pants and lay on the bed!"

Bunny quickly pulled off his pants and laid on the bed, Virgo waisting no time, immediately straddling him at the waist.

Virgo leaned onto Bunny pushing her tits into his face, "tease me toy!"

Virgo moaned as Bunny took one of her nipples into his mouth sucking on it and tweaking the other with his fingers before switching. Virgo started to dry humped him as he sucked leaving hickeys on each of her breasts, "yes!Yes! You Naughty Boy!"

Virgo jumped off Bunny, tore his boxers off and yelled at him to get off the bed.

She laid down on the bed and opened her legs, "You think you deserve this toy?!"

"Uuummm...Yes?" Bunny answered questioningly.

"No!" Virgo yelled "you don't deserve this!"

Suddenly Bunny found himself over Virgo's knee, "Bad toy!" -Smack!- She spanked him hard on his naked rear, "Say you don't deserve me!"

-Smack-

"I-I don't deserve you"

-Smack- "Say it louder!"

-Smack-

"I-I DON'T D-DESERVE YOU!" Bunny yelled and Virgo laid back down on the bed, Bunny got off her lap, and she opened her legs again,

"Pleasure your master!" She said sternly, Bunny quickly taking off her panties. He positioned himself at her hole, teasing her opening with the tip of his cock before slowly beginning to enter her.

"Yes! More!" She yelled "Pound Me!"

Bunny began into pound Virgo quickening his pace,

"Yes! Perfect!"

"Oh Bunny! Don't stop!"

"Harder!"

Bunny started to pound into her as hard as he could causing her to scream 'YES!' And moan in pleasure.

Bunny continued to fuck Virgo as hard as he could for another 20 minutes before he felt her insides clamp down on his member as she climaxed, screaming out Bunny's name in ecstasy.

He moaned her name at the pleasurable feeling, "Screw me! Screw me til your done!"

Bunny roughly pushed himself in and out of her making her moan his name with each thrust, he drove himself as deep into her as he could before releasing deep inside her, "BUNNY!" she screamed from the feeling of him filling her up inside.

Bunny exits her still hard,

"Are you still hard toy?!"

"Y-Yes..."

Virgo sat up and pushed Bunny down onto the bed, she glimpsed down at his still hard member and brought her lips to his ear, "Good boy telling the truth" she whispered the praise to him seductively before traveling down his body to his dick and taking it into her mouth.

"Aaahhh! Oh Virgo!" Bunny moaned as she sucked and licked him.

She pulled off him, "Fuck my mouth!"

Bunny grabbed fistfuls of her hair and began forcing her mouth up and down his shaft, she moaned happily onto his cock, causing him more pleasure.

He let go of her hair and she began to deep throat him making him moan louder, and then ran her tongue along his slit as she massaged his balls, "...V-Virgo..." He panted her name between moans.

Suddenly she pulled off of him and turned around on the bed sticking her ass into the air suggestively, Bunny moved into position behind her prodding her ass before slowly pushing himself in.

"Yes! Oh! YES!"

"More! Deeper!"

Bunny pushed him self in until he was completely engulfed by her ass and then quickly began to fuck her again,

"OOOHHHH! YES!" She yelled as he began to go as fast as he could forcing himself in and out of her each time hitting her sweet spot.

"YES!YES!YE-AAAAAHHHHH!" She climaxed her insides clamping down and messaging Bunny's dick and sending him over the edge, he thrusted into her as hard as he could one last time before filling her ass with his cum.

Bunny collapsed on top of her, he stayed inside her as they tried to catch their breaths, "gimme a shower, and dress me toy."

Bunny pulled his now soft cock out of her and carried her to the bathroom washing his cum out of her before dressing her and then himself.

Virgo thanked Bunny for accepting her job and gave him the 40,000 jewels along with a 5,000 jewel tip that she insisted he deserved.

Bunny sent her back to the spirit world after exchanging goodbyes and then changed his bed sheets throwing the used ones in the wash before heading back to the guild to get a drink and see his friends...


End file.
